


生死长夜

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *赛博朋克au*主DV/NV还有一点点DN，奇怪的黑骑士带崽，斯巴达家乱炖，请看清再进不要锤我靴靴





	生死长夜

“……请放慢语速，在提问和回答之间作必要停顿。编号？姓名？”

“0625019。维吉尔。”

“维吉尔。你宣誓自己的证词无作伪吗？”

“我不会宣誓。我不信任何东西。”

“那也没关系。你的证词会全程被记录并进行三轮测谎。”

维吉尔的确不信神，向神祈祷没用。凡是我们所期望的往往不能实现，而我们所期望不到的神却有办法。维吉尔很小的时候就读过欧里庇得斯，那时候它还是纸质。维吉尔盯着面前浅蓝色的全息屏幕，它是这个全封闭的立方体牢房里唯一的光源。

“年龄？在哪里出生？家庭关系？简要描述你在MMC中的工作。”

“我约四十年前生于红墓市，父亲斯巴达曾是Dark Knight项目第一负责人，他失踪于新时代开始前约三年。现在应该叫旧时代了。母亲伊娃，除了我之外他们还有一个儿子。我十七岁加入MMC（Mundus Machines Corporation），二十岁成为A级主管，全权负责Nelo Angelo项目，包括总实验设计、进程规划和安全，但不负责监察。我有权在重要的事务上要求与蒙德斯直接会面，但每次会面都不是单独的，蒙德斯身边总有五至十名警卫。”

“请说明Dark Knight项目与Nelo Angelo项目的关系。”

“我曾以为我知道得很清楚。Dark Knight曾是MMC的重点项目。我加入后得知它失败了，取而代之的是Nelo Angelo，目标是尝试制造超人工智能，使搭建运算更迅速、更没有边界和限制的赛博空间成为可能。但现在我不那么确定了。”

“加入MMC时，你知道MMC的性质吗？”[1]

“只比当时的普通人多知道一点，比如MMC秘密吞并了硅谷的泛用计算机软件设计公司和达拉斯的地球轨道货运和客运公司，但不清楚它实际的掌控力。”

“你以什么渠道得知？”

“父亲留下的记录。我和弟弟在很小的时候曾经偷看过很多他带回家的文件。”

“MMC的档案显示你有一个孩子。”

“是。但三周前我对尼禄是我的孩子一事并不知情。”

我的孩子。说出这句话的时候，维吉尔定定地盯着虚空中的一点。

维吉尔，尼禄，还有但丁，他们的名字更像是属于古典时代。如果早生几百年，维吉尔的确认为自己会是诗人或者游侠骑士。但现在，他已不算年轻，却仍记得卡什特里迪拜亚那座维纳斯神庙前的尼禄，这位罗马皇帝出于对这些神祗的爱而和他们一起下了地狱。狄安娜。默尔库里乌斯。巴克科斯。他不是仅因父亲斯巴达而偏爱希腊。他又想到尼禄。尼禄，不在罗马的尼禄，他唯一的孩子。

 

尼禄来自MMC（Mundus Machines Corporation）早年成立的基金会Fortuna，据说它的最初创立者是维吉尔的父亲斯巴达，但原始文件早已佚失。尼禄生父母皆不详，和义兄姊一同在Fortuna资助的地区自治组织Order of the Sword供职，在某次和MMC的合作行动中表现亮眼。“他有一种野兽般的直觉和执行力”，维吉尔在他的档案上输入这样的评语，力排众议将那个孩子拉入Nelo Angelo号项目。他进来的年龄比维吉尔当年还要小，性子傲，不会应付人际关系，但很争气，重要事务上从不掉链子，颇得他少言寡语的长官喜欢，很快就被擢升为重要人物，从小组长到分队长，最后是分管三个大区。背后颇有人酸溜溜地称其为我们挥着重剑的便雅悯[2]。

尼禄是否知道维吉尔就是他的雅各？大概他也不知情。MMC垮台的三年前，尼禄在午休时间戴着耳机打起游戏。是那种最古早的无聊游戏，只有用化学电池驱动的游戏机上才能找到它们，因为太无聊甚至没什么人愿意把它全息化。银发的年轻人聚精会神，翘着腿把游戏机的按键摁得噼噼啪啪。维吉尔来找他说一些事，看到他没关门，就直接走了进来。他靠近尼禄，身上的警报器突然嘟嘟作响。那是技术部的测试用新品，专门探测量子通讯信号。

尼禄从游戏机里抬起头，好吵啊，谁带金属探测器了？

然后他看到了面无表情的维吉尔，嘿维吉尔，他条件反射想藏游戏机，然后才反应过来，梗着脖子：你干嘛？这是下班时间。

维吉尔拿着那个仪器从他翘在桌子上的腿挪到脖子，最后摘下他的耳机，把探测头停在年轻人的耳垂上。

你这里肿了。

有吗？我刚打了耳洞。

好像有什么东西在里面。

……可能是耳堵？年轻人随手打开室内监控放大，把视角调整到自己耳朵上，捏着耳垂左看右看：操，好像出不来了！你先出去吧，我得去趟医务室把它搞出来，说不定还得打消炎针。

你别动。

维吉尔从上衣兜里掏出一个三折麂皮夹，打开，从满当当的金属器具中拣出一支尖头镊子。

……你还随身带这个？

尼禄没动，忍不住视线乱飘，耳根红得更厉害。维吉尔的镊子在他尚未痊愈的耳洞里翻来翻去，又痒又痛，嫩红的肉被扯出来又带回去，最后捏出一个小小的金属物。

维吉尔用镊子夹着小耳堵扔进自封袋封好。

尼禄，你眼睛红了。很疼吗？

……没有。

维吉尔两根手指一松，自封袋滑落到尼禄的大腿上。

最好没有，你哭了的话我会认为你软弱。

年轻人涨红了脸，突然站起来嘴巴狠狠撞上了长官的嘴唇：那你看这样软不软弱？

维吉尔轻哼，尝到自己嘴唇上的铁锈味。

他评价：还不算太差。

那天维吉尔去技术部秘密查询了记录下来的这串加密量子通信送往何方，一周后人事调动，尼禄升了一级，空降进维吉尔直属的小队当队长，实际上被虢夺主事权，排除于决策圈之外。嘿，这还不如不高升呢。暗地里不可避免地传起流言来，有人朝走廊尽头那间不可说先生的办公室努努嘴：就是这么无情，谁叫那小子爬上了他的床呢。

 

一片黑暗中，维吉尔问：“我的孩子，尼禄怎么样了？”

空荡的牢房里，经过处理的声音说：“0625019，我需要上报获得准许能否将信息告知你，又被允许告知多少。”

“我需要等待多久？”

“很快。”

很快是多快？但他没有再问了。尼禄。他是自己的孩子。想到这个维吉尔一阵恍惚。他已经在这个剥夺视觉和听觉的房间里待了十几天，又经过长时间的问询，现在脑子迟钝得就像在一颅腔的胶水里载浮载沉。

但他不可避免地想到那些夜晚，那些无数次的夜晚，他们一起出任务，洗掉头发里的血，尼禄像只摇着尾巴的小狗，热衷于咬下他的半指手套。

尼禄曾在某个清晨情绪低落：维吉尔，我们为什么总要做这些呢？为什么他们总要送死？这一切总是有理由的呀。

因为他们抵抗新时代的来临，弱者会害怕强者，比人类要更强大的人工智能令他们恐惧。维吉尔靠在床头，他们没有开室内灯，看着乌蒙蒙的阳光从窗外隐约透进来，照在尼禄的后背上。比起档案里那张不知道什么时候拍的照片，他已经长成一个彻底的大人了，穿衣服的时候线条流畅的背肌绷紧又放松，有时候在体力上维吉尔都会落得下风。年轻人的精神力澎湃又热烈，不过作为一名网行者（netrunners）他还有得学。

那为什么他们不怕我们，甚至不怕死？维吉尔，我们的理想，是不是它……有一个可怕的缺陷，只是我们看不到？

你该庆幸我早就用权限覆盖了这里的监控。尼禄，我以为你会比我们这代人更习惯它。

操，维吉尔，少摆出这种比我见得多了的模样！没错，我是该习惯，我是新时代里长大的那批人，五岁就开始接触赛博空间，它陪我长大。你说我有网行者的天赋，我凭借这种天赋获得工作、地位，还遇到了你，这很好……但当我走在路上，我讨厌那些排水管，讨厌一个月只有两天能见到阳光的天空，讨厌那些会准确分析我的面部信息来推荐产品的全息广告，讨厌我们做什么都要偷偷摸摸，我——

男孩，我不想和你说这个。人性是有限度的，只要是人，对一个议题我们就很难客观，最后就只剩下相互竞争的意见，争执争到最后总是更强的那个取胜。所以世上要有规则，要有一个最强有力的规则，它要有超越人类的全部力量，永远站在最顶点，在它面前人人都能获得自由，能做任何事成为任何人。

……我觉得那是奴隶的自由。

道歉。

哈？

你刚才说脏话了，道歉，尼禄。

喂，我早就成年了！你又不是我爸！

道歉。

好吧——对不起，够了吧！

尼禄，我好像一直没有问过，你多大了？

操——对不起但是——操你，你连这个都不知道？你把我带上床的时候怎么没问过！

 

约几小时后，他面前的光屏闪动几下，让维吉尔免于在回忆里溺亡。

“已收到回复。尼禄与但丁对你的证词宣誓作了旁证，并提供了证据以争取更公正的判决。”

但丁。维吉尔突然有点冷。他的手指从用弹性记忆材料包裹的床角开始，摸索到唯一拥有的一张毯子把自己裹紧。

维吉尔还记得小时候的但丁。那时候他们那么小，戴上笨重的头戴式设备，第一次进入全息空间。无限的世界在他们眼前展开，他们成为一切，精灵、恶魔，还有龙，他们整夜沉迷于中古世界的探险，手持风笛与剑，直到母亲某天发现家里的数据传输总会持续到深夜，凌晨敲开他们的房门抓了个现行，从此和双生子约好睡觉时间。那是几岁的事？那时天空还不是灰蒙蒙的，比雾和乌云还高的黑色大楼也没有建起，他们在花园里躺下，手指陷进青草里，抬起头能看见夜空中零星的光点。

这还不是极限。它会更大，更无边，跨越一切人与人的障碍，人将可以从中寻回自己失去的，见证自己从未见过的梦——父亲斯巴达曾对他们这样说，只要Dark Knight完成，你们将会生活在一个新世界……那是我们这代人从未想象过的世界，我们会把天国搬到人间来。以后你们可能会有大大小小的矛盾，可能会在不同的地方拥有不同的人生，但只要有它，不管你们在哪里，都总有一天会再遇……

他与弟弟但丁兴奋地倾听，想象那里会有怎样的光与星辰。

哥哥，我们要一起看到它！

再往后，父亲在某天离开家门后再也没回来，母亲在一次恐怖袭击中死去，更广阔的赛博空间取代了全息设备。但维吉尔知道这还不是极限，抵达极限的可能就在MMC之中。

十七岁那年，他走入那栋大楼，从此它承载了维吉尔全部的梦。

而但丁是游走在社会边缘的独行客，一个不输于维吉尔的网行者，或者说赛博飙客。小到篡改银行存款余额，大到窃取商业机密，他接各种委托，主要给反抗军干活，能熟练地从抽屉里找到各种用途的隐形眼镜和指纹膜，能在最防范的内网里杀进杀出，不是为了什么崇高的自由理想，他收钱，用那些钱维持水电和购买各种非合成糖分制品。

“——但丁申请了亲属探视权。”

“不。”维吉尔脱口而出：“我不同意！”

“很抱歉，你现在被限制行为能力。”

好吧，维吉尔缩在毯子狼狈地蜷起来，长久没有眨眼直到眼眶酸胀，然后猛地把毯子掀开，在黑暗中叠整齐，用手指梳理了一下有些散乱的头发。

来吧，来出招吧，他咬牙：让我看看你现在过来是要做什么。

 

但丁的脸出现了。不是隔着半透明的光屏，而是在这个纯黑的房间里开了一个小窗口，维吉尔能看到但丁的脸，光亮从那个窗口照射进来将他的眼睛刺痛。

但丁先开了口：“嘿，老哥，我们好长时间没见啦。”

但丁一直以为维吉尔失踪了，就像当年的父亲。十七岁那年，他来邀请但丁一起继承父亲未竟的事业，把天国搬到人间来。一场争斗后，维吉尔从高楼一跃而下，没有尸体，没有消息，从此人间蒸发。但丁是多年后在追查失踪案件的时候找上了MMC的秘密部门，找到尼禄做了线人。那是纯粹的偶然，他们在但丁交换情报的酒吧相遇，尼禄的头发还没剪短，像个误入他人地盘的幼兽炸起浑身的毛，被但丁顺走了脖子上挂着的准入证件。这年头怎么还有人把卡挂在脖子上呀？

后来尼禄获得了MMC在进行人体实验的证据，怒不可遏，在某个雨夜咣咣咣敲开但丁的事务所大门，正式上了贼船。

但丁，那份文件没有错，Nelo Angelo的终极任务是尝试制造超人工智能，使搭建运算更迅速、更没有边界和限制的赛博空间成为可能。那个雨夜，尼禄脸色苍白，顾不得甩一甩头发上的水，先拎起但丁的啤酒咕咚咕咚一口气喝了半瓶。我的长官当时也是这么说的。但蒙德斯撒了两个谎，两个弥天大谎……一是Dark Knight根本没有失败，二是Nelo Angelo已经成功了。

“你不该在这里。”维吉尔，在秘密文件中代号为Nelo Angelo的人平静地直视那张脸，暗想他们的样貌的确很相似，命运却迥然不同。

“尼禄告诉了我一切。”但丁盯着维吉尔，只觉得嗓子被废纸堵紧了，那张梗住了他喉咙的纸早该被塞进了碎纸机才对，但这个年代连张纸质的死亡证明都没有，他们也不能像寻找父亲一样取出存钱罐里的硬币，买好纸和胶带，在各个地方贴寻人启事。所以它不仅没有被粉碎，还边缘锋利，让他在自己的肺腑里听到了玫瑰绽放时纸张一样的声响。

他说：“三周前，我是他行动的背后策划者。”

三周前，维吉尔还是一个自由人。他和尼禄潜入了MMC的一个秘密实验区，它有近两层楼高，不透光的单向防弹玻璃将它围得严严实实，维吉尔的虹膜识别无法进入该地区。

这不正常，我拥有这里的最高权限。维吉尔喃喃自语，盯紧那栋玻璃房：一会儿我再和你算关于假指纹和隐形眼镜的账。

尼禄缩缩脖子，没敢回嘴。

他们很快破解了安保系统，玻璃门无声地滑开，里面的温度比外面要低，白雾从打开的门缝里冒出来，一个骇人的残酷秘密从此不再沉睡。

试验室冷而柔软，呼吸间有模糊的雾气，脚下踩的墙上陈列的则是惊人的柔软，拥有那样的弧度和曲线。

森林大火的时候，蚂蚁会你踩我我踩你团成一个蚁球，把蚁后紧紧地包在最里面滚离，烧焦的蚁尸下雨般细细簌簌地落，地上因此留下蚁群逃亡的路线。维吉尔面前铺满地板的不是蚁尸，而是一个个死去的维吉尔。维吉尔们组成地核，叠成地幔，铺就地表，他们没有呼吸，恬然地睡着，死后的皮肤上显出方形的淤血。维吉尔蹲下身，用小刀划开其中一个维吉尔的表皮，看到里面埋着电极。他见过这种电极，用在折磨俘虏上。

这些维吉尔中只有一个还活着，被自己的尸体牢牢地涌挤在地核中心，静脉里埋着留置针，各种维持生命的液体被注入他的血管里，他头上罩着一个头盔般的装置，脖子上戴着项圈，上面打着编号1。

维吉尔找到了Nelo Angelo和Dark Knight的实验日志，杀掉文件上所有签过名的人，当晚向反抗军投降。那天，他长久以来第一次抬起头看见月亮。

 

“但丁，你和我都明白我不是我，你不用在我身上白费时间。但我到现在也不明白，”他轻声说，“蒙德斯到底想要做什么？”

“他要一个比人类更强大的存在来搭建赛博空间。”但丁仍固执地叫他维吉尔，尽量冷静地组织着语言：“Nelo Angelo项目想要的超人工智能已经制造出来了。蒙德斯利用一个极端痛苦的人，在很久很久之前就把它造出来了……我的哥哥，维吉尔十七岁时失踪，他是1号实验体。蒙德斯制造出了很多复制体维吉尔，残忍地折磨他们至死。

“所有维吉尔濒死前的痛苦都被收集起来，通过装置施加给维吉尔的精神。一刻不停的极致的痛苦里，十七岁的维吉尔开始做梦。那是比起人工智能的运算速率来说更大，更无边，更无尽头的梦，身份认证，意识端口连接，一整个都市的人在维吉尔的梦中登入登出。而你，维吉尔，你是看守自己的狱卒……这就是真正的Nelo Angelo。”

“但丁！别叫我维吉尔！”就像是一整个被放进来的黑洞吸走了所有的光源，那些梦，那些回忆，一瞬间全部在他耳边嗡嗡作响。

“你在为我争取减刑？”他冷笑，“我宁愿被绞死。”

“维吉尔，一切都已经结束了——”

“结束的是他，但丁，那不是我，和你有回忆的不是我。你以为我是他吗？”

维吉尔好像突然在极端虚弱中找回了自己鼎盛时期的力量，他想到自己的一生，他坚定而自由，他强大得令敌人胆颤，他悍不畏死，无往不胜。

“他输给你了吗？他屈服了吗？他乖乖和你回去了吗？是不是因为他终于从永恒的折磨中解脱，就爱上了阳光下第一个见到的人？所以你觉得我也理所应当？但丁，愚蠢的但丁，”维吉尔绝望地低狺：“那他就不是维吉尔，因为我不会的，我永远不会！我自愿去做脏活，我相信这世上的确有理想需要一个人付出自己才能实现，如果他承受不了那种痛苦，那就让我来！”

“我想救你，维吉尔。不管你是不是还记得它。”窗户那头，和他面容相似的兄弟定定地看着他，“不管你是不是还记得父亲的话，记得那天的星星，不管怎么样，我一定会来到你面前的……我总会来到你面前的。”

探视时间结束了。维吉尔猛地扑到那个关闭的窗口上，什么也看不见，什么也摸不到，黑暗再次降临了，他被抽去了力气，软倒在地上，脸埋在膝盖里。

父亲斯巴达曾对他们这样说，只要Dark Knight完成，你们将会生活在一个新世界……那是我们这代人从未想象过的世界，我们会把天国搬到人间来。以后你们可能会有大大小小的矛盾，可能会在不同的地方拥有不同的人生，但只要有它，不管你们在哪里，都总有一天会再遇……

但他根本不是维吉尔，他不再是自己了，一切的记忆都是偷来的，但丁是他从维吉尔那里偷来的，尼禄也是他从维吉尔那里偷来的，父亲根本没有特意和他讲那些浪漫却残酷的梦，母亲也没有抱过他，没有对他说过爱是一座光明之山，它的光芒能照亮整个大地，赋予大地以新的含义[3]。

但即使是这样，即使是这样——

维吉尔的整个前半生都是失败。不是一个两个，而是一个接一个。被欺骗，被利用，最后甚至连自己是否拥有灵魂都不再确定。但直至今日，他才明白原来之前的一切痛苦都是为了遭逢这个最可怕的痛苦才存在的，自他降生起就存在的种子迟早是要在血液里一颗颗迸裂的。

他呆呆地坐着，就像自杀的人不明白自己到底要不要跳下悬崖。如果哪天该他坠落，他就要使劲一跃，毫无保留地用尽全力才好。维吉尔突然又想到那些梦，那些他拥有的与他错过的生与死，想到多年前自己是怎样在失重中看到星光，过去与现在、瞬间与永恒，一切都在他体内鬼魂般凶暴地涨起，说一不二，斩钉截铁，就像倒映在但丁眼中的那弯月亮。

 

end

[1]上述提问有借鉴纽伦堡审判档案 以及为防剧透，文末再说灵感源于黄油euphoria和蟹哥上次说的EVA梗  
[2]雅各和拉结最小的儿子，他出生时母亲因难产而死，临终前给他起名叫便俄尼，意思是艰难之子。后来雅各给他改名为便雅悯，意思是“我的右手”、“幸运儿”。  
[3]引自洛扎诺夫


End file.
